hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Hurricane Season (NC's)
The first season in NC's Hypothetical Seasons series! Note: I make my own tracks, and I use my own personal color scheme, not the official one. 2019 was a historic season, being the most active in history. The season had 29 depressions, as well as 29 storms. 2019 broke the record for most hurricanes, which this year was 21. 12 of those 21 storm became majors. 2019 also broke the record for the most category 5 storms, with 5 C5's. The strongest out of these, Van, had 190 Mph winds. Yet another record it broke was for the southernmost hurricane, making landfall in French Guiana with 80 Mph winds. 2019 however was not the costliest season, with only about $250 billion dollars in damage. In 2019, over 40 thousand lives were lost because of hurricanes. In 2020, Greek letter names were allowed to be retired, due to three of the storms being very costly and deadly. Retired names Erin - Replaced with Eden for 2025 Gabrielle - Replaced with Gabe for 2025 Humberto - Replaced with Hunter for 2025 Jerry - Replaced with Jenny for 2025 Karen - Replaced with Katie for 2025 Melissa - Replaced with Melody for 2025 Olga - Replaced with Orden for 2025 Van - Replaced with Valentine for 2025 Alpha - Will be skipped in 2025 Beta - Will be skipped in 2025 Zeta - Will be skipped in 2025 Whew, that's a lot. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2020 till:01/02/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/06/2020 till:11/06/2020 color:C1 text:Andrea (C1) from:15/06/2020 till:18/06/2020 color:TS text:Barry (TS) from:18/06/2020 till:20/06/2020 color:TS text:Chantal (TS) from:05/07/2020 till:10/07/2020 color:TS text:Dorian (TS) from:12/07/2020 till:25/07/2020 color:C3 text:Erin (C3) from:20/07/2020 till:29/07/2020 color:C2 text:Fernand (C2) from:23/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 color:C3 text:Gabrielle (C3) barset:break from:29/07/2020 till:12/08/2020 color:C5 text:Humberto (C5) from:09/08/2020 till:11/08/2020 color:TS text:Imelda (TS) from:16/08/2020 till:25/08/2020 color:C4 text:Jerry (C4) from:30/08/2020 till:06/09/2020 color:C5 text:Karen (C5) from:02/09/2020 till:09/09/2020 color:C1 text:Lorenzo (C1) from:04/09/2020 till:16/09/2020 color:C4 text:Melissa (C4) from:05/09/2020 till:06/09/2020 color:TS text:Nestor (TS) from:06/09/2020 till:21/09/2020 color:C5 text:Olga (C5) barset:break from:09/09/2020 till:15/09/2020 color:C2 text:Pablo (C2) from:13/09/2020 till:15/09/2020 color:C3 text:Rebekah (C3) from:16/09/2020 till:20/09/2020 color:C1 text:Sabastian (C1) from:24/09/2020 till:29/09/2020 color:TS text:Tanya (TS) from:01/10/2020 till:19/10/2020 color:C5 text:Van (C5) from:06/10/2020 till:10/10/2020 color:C3 text:Wendy (C3) from:15/10/2020 till:20/10/2020 color:C2 text:Alpha (C2) from:23/10/2020 till:02/11/2020 color:C4 text:Beta (C4) barset:break from:15/11/2020 till:16/11/2020 color:TS text:Gamma (TS) from:26/11/2020 till:03/12/2020 color:C4 text:Delta (C4) from:05/12/2020 till:12/12/2020 color:C2 text:Epsilon (C2) from:20/12/2020 till:02/01/2021 color:C5 text:Zeta (C5) from:25/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 color:TS text:Eta (TS) from:31/12/2020 till:15/01/2021 color:C2 text:Theta (C2) barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December from:01/01/2021 till:01/02/2021 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Pre-season outlooks The very first outlook was released by VGMA on November 18th, 2018, which predicted a hyperactive season. Most other outlooks agreed to this, and then NOAA came out with the official outlook. NOAA predicted that it would be a hyperactive season, with somewhere from 28 to 31 Tropical Storms, 18 to 22 hurricanes, and 9 to 13 Major Hurricanes. Storms Hurricane Andrea On May 30th, a weak tropical wave formed off of the coast of Africa, and was given a low chance of development. On June 4th, Tropical Depression One formed, quickly forming into Subtropical Depression One, and speeding north. On June 15th, One formed into Subtropical Storm Andrea, forming in the central Atlantic. Andrea continued to move north, and at one point became a weak Category 1 hurricane, before reaching shear and dying out. Damage: None Deaths: 1 direct Max winds: 75 Mph Tropical Storm Barry Tropical Storm Barry was an intense storm with almost hurricane force winds. On June 16th, an area of disturbed weather was given a 30% chance of development. On June 19th, the area formed into Tropical Depression Two, and then later that day was classified as a Tropical Storm. Barry was the name of the storm, and it was at one point expected to become a hurricane. Barry never became a hurricane, though it did make landfall in Florida as a 70 Mph Tropical Storm. Damage: $200 million USD Deaths: 4 direct, 1 indirect Max winds: 70 Mph Tropical Storm Chantal Chantal first started as a Tropical wave near the Cape Verde Islands. The wave was first given a 50% chance of developing, and two days later, it did. Chantal moved northward, and not westward like most Cape Verde storms. During Chantal's lifetime, it continued to clip the coast of Africa, and warnings were issued for the Canary Islands. Parts of the islands received Tropical Storm force gusts. Chantal then dissipated north of the Canaries. Damage: $10 million USD Deaths: 11 direct Max winds: 40 Mph Tropical Storm Dorian A tropical wave emerged about 200 miles east of the Azores, given a 30% of forming by the NHC. The wave continued to organize, and Tropical Depression Four formed about 250 miles west-southwest of the Azores. Four was not expected to become very organized because storms at the latitude typically become extratropical. However, Four did form into Dorian, with about 45 Mph winds at its maximum. Dorian later got caught in a cold front, and brought some rain to France. Damage: $15 thousand USD (post-tropical) Deaths: 1 indirect Max winds: 45 Mph Major Hurricane Erin A tropical wave was being tracked by the NHC, given about an 80% chance of forming. Later on, Tropical Depression Five formed near the Lesser Antilles. Five stayed at TD intensity for a little while. Five then formed into Tropical Storm Erin, and continued to intensify. Erin managed to make Category 3 intensity, with 120 Mph winds. Erin made landfall near Cancun on the Yucatan Peninsula. Erin weakened into a C1, and then continued to weaken into a Tropical Storm, before making landfall in Northern Mexico with 60 Mph winds. Overall, Erin was a very intense storm that got retired in 2020. Damage: $2.5 Biliion USD Deaths: 34 direct, 8 indirect Max winds: 130 Mph Hurricane Fernand In mid-July, a weak low was gaining some development potential, and was given a 50% chance of formation. On July 16th, Tropical Depression Six formed in the central Atlantic, and started to move northward. Six formed into a tropical storm, and continued to meander over the central Atlantic, switching intensities often, before getting caught in a cold front and making landfall in northern Spain as a Tropical Depression. Damage: $100 million USD Deaths: None Max winds: 100 Mph Major Hurricane Gabrielle Gabrielle started as a strong tropical wave off of the coast of Africa. The wave was not expected to form, until the shear dissipated, which helped to storm intensify further. Later on, TD Seven formed, and quickly intensified into a Tropical Storm. On July 22nd, Gabrielle became a category 1 hurricane, which continued to intensify into a Category 2, and still to a Category 3 with 120 Mph. It was only a major hurricane for 6 hours. Gabrielle continued to move northwest, and remained a hurricane until July 28th. Gabrielle dissipated on July 31st. One cruise ship was capsized during the storm, killing 81 people all together. Damage: $20 million USD Deaths: 81 indirect Max winds: 120 Mph Major Hurricane Humberto See Major Hurricane Humberto A very intense tropical wave formed off of the coast of Africa, with 50 Mph winds. At the time, the models, as well as the NHC, were showing signs of weak development. However, Humberto managed to find an area of warm waters, over 30 degrees Celsius, as well as a pocket of no shear. Humberto, then a TS, became a Category 1, and kept moving slowly through the warm waters. At this point, the NHC was predicting Humberto would become a Category 4. Humberto continued to move West-northwest at about 7 Mph. Humberto encountered even more favorable conditions, and continued to strengthen rapidly. On August 3rd, Humberto became a major hurricane, with 120 Mph winds. On August 5th, Humberto became a category 4, and on August 7th, Humberto became a Category 5 hurricane, with it's peak intensity being 170 Mph. After Humberto's peak, Humberto made a northward turn, and was projected to hit Canada. Humberto started to weaken, and Humberto was still projected to make landfall in Newfoundland, as well as Nova Scotia. On August 11th, Warnings were issued, and then on August 13th, Humberto made it's first landfall in Nova Scotia as a Category 1 with 85 Mph winds. Humberto made it's second landfall in Newfoundland, also as a Category 1, but this time with 75 Mph winds. Afterwards, Humberto sped eastward, turning extratropical. Damage: $10 billion USD Deaths: 53 direct, 2 indirect Max winds: 170 Mph Tropical Storm Imelda On August 12th, a weak subtropical depression formed about 1500 miles off of the coast of NC. Later that day, the storm was given that name "Imelda". Imelda did not strengthen much, and only had winds of 40 Mph at its peak. Imelda got sheared off the day after. Damage: None Deaths: None Max winds: 40 Mph Major Hurricane Jerry Jerry started as a tropical wave about 500 miles south of Puerto Rico. This wave was given a 90% chance of development, and later that day, developed into TD Ten. 12 hours later, Ten developed into Jerry. Jerry continued to intensify, and eventually became a major hurricane. Jerry intensified into a Category 4, with 145 Mph winds. Right before landfall, Jerry weakened into a Category 3, and made landfall with 130 Mph winds. After leaving the Yucatan, Jerry weakened into a Category 1, continued to travel the Gulf of Mexico as a Category 1. Before Jerry's second landfall, Northern Mexico, it weakened into a Tropical Storm, and made landfall with 70 Mph winds. Damage: $15 billion USD Deaths: 120 direct, 1 indirect Max winds: 145 Mph Major Hurricane Karen On August 15th, the NHC started to track a tropical wave off of the Cape Verde Islands. On August 31st, this wave formed into TD Eleven. Eleven had a steady wind speed of 35 Mph for about 2 days, and then it strengthened into Tropical Storm Karen. Karen continued to steadily strengthen, and on September 2nd, Karen became a hurricane. Karen was first expected to become a Category 3 with 130 Mph winds, but due to Karen's rapid intensification, Karen was expected to become a Category 4 with 150 Mph winds. On September 5th, Karen became a Category 5 hurricane, reaching 160 Mph winds as it's peak intensity. Karen was only a Category 5 for about 6 hours, as it continued to speed northward into colder waters. Karen continued to move northward at 20 Mph, and then made a left turn, making landfall in Massachusetts as a Category 1 hurricane, and then slowly moved south, making another landfall in New Jersey as a Tropical Storm. Karen continued to slowly move northward, before coming offshore again, making it's final landfall in Nova Scotia as a tropical depression. Damage: $45 billion USD Deaths: 59 direct Max winds: 160 Mph Hurricane Lorenzo Hurricane Lorenzo was a strong Category 1 hurricane, and was also the second-southernmost hurricane on record. On September 2nd, Tropical Depression Twelve. Twelve continued to move westward, and on September 4th, Twelve became a Tropical Storm, getting the name Lorenzo. Lorenzo started to move west-southwest, and kept a steady strength of 40 Mph. Lorenzo weakened into a Tropical Depression, though the NHC was expecting it to become a hurricane. Lorenzo then regained Tropical Storm intensity, and continued to intensify. Lorenzo became a Category 1 hurricane, and it made landfall in French Guyana with 90 Mph winds. Lorenzo dissipated the day after. Damage: $20 billion USD Deaths: 63 Max winds: 90 Mph Major Hurricane Melissa A very intense tropical wave with 60 Mph winds came off of the coast of Africa. This wave continued to move Northwestward as it steadily gained intensity. This wave was later named Melissa, and it continued to move northwestward. Melissa stayed out to sea, and never encountered any land. Melissa was a category 4 hurricane with max winds of 135 Mph. Damage: None Deaths: None Max winds: 135 Mph Tropical Storm Nestor On September 1st, the NHC started to track a tropical wave in the southern Caribbean Ocean. This wave slowly intensified and became a TD on September 4th. This wave was dubbed "TD Fourteen", and Fourteen later became TS Nestor. Nestor never intensified much, and only had 45 Mph winds before making landfall in Nicaragua. Damage: 10 million> Deaths: 1 Max winds: 45 Mph Major Hurricane Olga The day that Nestor ended, a new Tropical Depression formed in the Atlantic. This Depression first started as a tropical wave off of the coast of Africa. This wave steadily moved westward, and on September 6th, The depression named "TD Fifteen" became a Tropical Storm and was named "Olga". The NHC predicted Olga to stay out to sea and stay a C2 status. Obviously, this didn't happen, and Olga got caught in a ridge of high pressure that was not expected to form. The ridge moved Olga westward, and then Olga was expected become a C4. Olga hit and unusually warm area of water about 400 miles north of Puerto Rico, which intensified Olga even more. On September 14th, Olga became a Category 5 storm. Olga stayed a C5 for about 24 hours as it moved to the west of the Bahamas. However, the strongest gust in the Bahamas was 158 Mph and it was recorded in Dunmore Town on September 15th. Afterward, the NHC issued warnings for parts of Northern Florida, all of coastal Georgia, all of coastal South Carolina, and parts of southern coastal North Carolina. Some major inland cities also got TS warnings, such as Charlotte, Columbia, Greensboro, Durham, Asheville, and Richmond. In the end, Olga was the costliest storm of the season, causing $135 million USD, and it was the second-deadliest, causing 56 deaths. Hurricane Pablo-Velma TD Sixteen formed in the southern Caribbean Sea. Sixteen slowly moved westward, towards Central America. Sixteen eventually developed into Tropical Storm Pablo, and continued to rapidly intensify. Pablo was originally expected to become a Category 1 with 90 mph winds, but Pablo actually became a Category 2 with 105 Mph winds, and made landfall at this intensity. After landfall, Pablo rapidly weakened as it reached cooler East Pacific waters, below 75 degrees Fahrenheit. Pablo made a second landfall in El Salvador as "Velma", Pablo's crossover name. Pablo-Velma weakened as it went farther inland. Major Hurricane Rebekah Hurricane Sabastian Tropical Storm Tanya Major Hurricane Van Major Hurricane Wendy Hurricane Alpha Major Hurricane Beta Topical Storm Gamma Major Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Major Hurricane Zeta Tropical Storm Eta Hurricane Theta Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Seasons Category:NCBall Category:NC's Hypo Seasons Category:Hyperactive Atlantic Hurricane Seasons Category:Underconstruction articles